trust may on line
by louisama07
Summary: Mikan is now on Middle school,happy and contented in her life in academy.But because of an accident she goes to AAA,can they bring the old Mikan back and forgive them.Or people will change her for the better that no one in the past can bing her back.
1. Chapter 1

Mikan is skipping towards the 2-B, she is very happy, because she is early to class, something happen to her a day before and her so called outosan( Narumi-sensei) is they're teacher. When she open the door, all the eyes are on her, oblivious to the hate and disgusted stares, she greet them cheerfully to cheerful for them and said Ohayo minna in her very loud voice with a smile. They didn't greet her like the usual, she find it strange, but shrugged it off. Then she went to her best friend Hotaru to give her a hug, except this time she got shoot by Horaru's baka gun before she can go within a meter; Horaru you big meany, Mikan whine to her best friend, but instead of the usual response, she glare at her and said in a very cold tone, get away from me, better yet don't show yourself to me, to us with her not so usual glare.

Mikan confused and scared as, why, why are you saying that to me, her eyes are now clouded with moist, that any second it will threat to fall.

Can't you understand it or your idiocy is beyond belief, said the ever sweet Anna. But I didn't do anything wrong defended Mikan. Then Sumire laugh at her humorless and said don't play dumb to us, we saw it. Now Mikan is more confused than ever and tears are falling in her eyes without even hr noticing, then she to ask what they are talking about, but Ruka interrupted him by saying coldly with a glare, we saw YOU With Ben Yukihara at the central town.

**Flashback at Central town. (3 days ago)**

_There are two persons sitting at a café. Laughing happily and merrily, they didn't notice that someone is/ are watching them. I'm happy that you're here to visit us, Ben-nii, Mikan said to him cheerfully with a big smile on her face. Of course, you know. I love you very much Ben said with a wink that can female population faint or blush. Then Mikan blushed and laugh. I know you were, after all I am too, Mikan said to him, then he brighten up, like he won a jackpot in a lottery and grab both the hands of her, squeeze it and said I'm glad I visited her. Then he turned sad, and continued Too bad, I can't stay here for a longer time. She squeeze his hands back and said there's a lot of chances to visit her, so don't be sad, she said it with a reassuring smile…_

_ And then they said their goodbyes, but before that Ben kiss her at her cheek and hug her. Mikan blush at what he did, that he didn't see that the other is blushing to with a handsome smile in his face. When they went to their separate ways, someone who are watching their moves come out in the bushes with a camera holding and rabbit step out in their hiding spot. And have the same thought, they can't believe that the naïve and happy-go-lucky Mikan can do it (END)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters in it. But I'm wishing that I am.

Mikan tried to reason to, but she got stopped at a slap. It happened so fast that they stop what they are doing; it is also really loud that it echoed in the whole room. Now Mikan is in the floor, holding her bruised, that is really red, and tears that are keep on falling on her face. "You really the worse!" spat by Natsume coldly and then, he said "you worthless piece of trash, go rot on hell!. "We are over!" said by him and before he leave he leave; he gave her a cold glare and told to her lastly "Go to hell ad stay until the devil is dead".

Mikan is now left broken hearted and feels that she have lost a very big part of her. The part where you can trust someone, care for someone and love someone.

"Sakura, I can't believe that you can do that to Natsume." Yuu said it while pushing his glasses with a mixture of cold and disgusted voice, while Mochu gave her a glare and said "Good for nothing!". Yeah, even if he's sometimes cold." said Nonoko with disgusted face. Then the gang (Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Mochu) left the crying Mikan on the floor with a red and bruised cheek.

"That's what you deserve!´', "you don't belong here!", "you and Natsume-sama are not meant to be!" the students in the class said it all over again and again and again, and no one even tried to help her or ask what the truth behind; then they started to throw things at her like books, pencil, pen, paper ,scissors, and some tried to use their alice, but it doesn't work since Mikan's Nullification alice is activated.

They are so busy throwing things and saying unwanted words that they didn't see the 2 people at the door out of breathe, "Stop!" said one of them when they sucked a little air, but no one heard them. So the other person grabs the door and pushed it to the wall real hard that it creates a loud **BANG **sound, and stops what they are doing and looks who is the person who did it. And saw Narumi-sensei and Koko, they looked really worried, sad, and angry, they seem to search to someone and when they find what they are searching for they gasp.

Narumi's POV

As soon I heard that there is rumor being passed around the academy, I search for the place that she should be first the hospital, but she's not there so I ran to the Elementary building… Then I also saw Koko running, like looking for something or someone. And said "Mikan… classroom" said it between his pants. I zoom or run as fast as I could, Koko following me. And when I was in front of the class I greedily sucked air and heard the boy beside me said "stop", but no one heard because they're very busy on what they are doing. And it make me mad when I heard what they are saying to my daughter, so I grab the door and pushed it to the wall real hard that it creates a very loud **BANG **sound. I look around the class and found what I've been looking for, but can't help but gasp. End Narumi's POV

Mikan, she has a big bruise in the face, she also has scratches and wounds in her arms, legs, body. But what is more shocking is her eyes that is void of emotions, her once full of life eyes are now empty, staring into space, that she look like a lifeless doll that is after used is ready to be thrown away.

The both of them (Koko and Narumi-sensei) are now really angry, that they said in sync "What have you done to Mikan!" with full of anger. The student's in the class didn't answer, but look down in the floor like it's the most interesting thing in the class.

Then Narumi-sensei came forward so that she is in front of Mikan and asked "Mikan are you alright? _What a silly thing to ask, of course she's not okay,_ thought by Koko and Narumi-sensei. But she only stares blankly at him, no expression or what so ever, like a lifeless doll. Because of this the 2 of them got worried, then Narumi-sensei shakes her lightly to make her conscious in her surroundings. It seems to work, her expression change for a second, then came back to her state again. And whispered Otousan, by Mikan dully, but didn't answer his question. Koko tried to call her, Mikan? Again she didn't answer, but smile at them, an empty smile; you can't feel the warmth that it used to have. It got them worried, and before they can touch Mikan. She shakily stand-up, and said to them, Sayonara. With a tone of finality. And she leaves the room with bruises, scratches and wounds. After a minute or two, Jinno-sensei walk inside the quiet room and said DETENTION!. One tried to argue, but Jin-jin glares at him and the student who wants to argue coward in fear…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters in it. But I'm wishing that I am.

While in Mikan

Mikan is now on the Special House, specifically made for her, she is the only one who lives in there and sometimes his brother and other guest. No one knows the place except for her, the academy teachers and staff, and Mr. Bear; even Hotaru can't find it, even if she uses her inventions.

'I can't believe it!' thought the sad and angry Mikan. "How could they, after all the things that I have done to them, the sacrifices that I made, this is what I will get." she said aloud with her dead voice.

_Flashback (3 days ago)_

_After Mikan met with her Ben-nii, she got a message in her phone. "Bear's cabin be there after you read it" sent by her Persona. Mikan sighed and thought that 'AAO is getting annoying'. Then Mikan went to place of Bear, he dropped the axe that he is holding and stopped and jumped at Mikan, then Bear greet her by hugging her. Mikan hug him back and told him telepathically, "Good evening Bear", he answered telepathically back by saying "good evening to you too Mikan." and continued "your brother is waiting inside". "Thank you" said by Mikan and put him back in the ground and said "Okay, let's do our job." in a very cheerful voice with a big smile… "Your mission is to steal an alice stones, Time Freeze and Invention alice.", said a man around his 20's, dressed in black clothes and a mask beside his face in a cold voice, but you can see the affection in his eyes. Hai, Persona-nii said the cheerful Mikan, while Persona nods as a response. Mikan teleported back to her room, to change her attire, a white top, shorts, gloves, shoes and mask with sakura petals at the left side as a design; and teleported in the one of the hideouts of the AAO ( Anti-Alice Organization). _

'_Getting the alice stone is a piece of cake.' thought Shiro happily, she used her invincibility alice to pass the guards guarding in every floor, and her magnetic alice to stop the lasers and cameras. 'Well, it's very easy, too easy.' thought the suspicious Shiro Neko. After she have finished the thoughts, hundreds of AAO guards suddenly surrounds her, "Oh so it's because of this." said Shiro coldly and deadly, and slash, stab, hit, kick, and punch every guard she got contact with. Missing by an inch, she used her wind alice to behead the guard and burn the remaining guards into ashes, you can hear screams and cries of the guards to stop and smell human flesh burning. Then reinforcements came, hundreds of guards, they saw the bloody and gruesome mess, blood and human body parts and flesh and ashes are scattered in the floor, ceiling and walls. When the guards saw it some step back away in fear, vomits on the floor, or ran away, because of it. _

_Shiro Neko laughs coldly for them being a coward and said to them "what a waste of time, annoying roaches.", and without a second thought they attack her, because of her insult… She then looked at her watch and saw the time, 'How troublesome, they are really a waste of time', thought the annoyed Shiro Neko (she is very different when she is in a mission). After she had killed all the guards, she is about to teleport, but got stop by the famous singer Reo Mouri. "Leaving so soon, my dear Neko." said by Reo arrogantly, she didn't respond, but glare at him. "I'm hurt, I even came here to welcome you in our abode." said in a fake hurt tone while touching his chest. "Oh my sorry, if I hurt your feelings." said Shiro Neko in a non-apologetic tone. "Well, no worries. I'm just here to get what you stole from me, in a smooth tone", while extending his hand, Shiro Neko just laugh at him and said " Finders keepers losers weepers, she said with a smirk though you can't see it and gesturing at them when she said loser. And its Reo's turn to glare at her, that make the smirk of Shiro bigger, without saying a word hundreds of man appear __**again **__and began to shoot and use alice to her. She dodged all the bullets, but she didn't sense that someone is approaching behind her. _

_A man stabbed her in the stomach, and pulled the knife back to stab her again, but when the man is about to stab again, Shiro Neko used her alice to kill the man, blood came out in the wound and Shiro grumble, and holds her stomach to stop it from flowing. It is getting out of hand, blood on the wound of her is mixing on the mess on the floor with hundreds of dead person piled altogether are littered on the floor. 'They are really annoying, and I keep on losing blood', thought the pissed Shiro Neko, then without a thought Shiro used her Fire, Ice, Lightning, Bomb alice at one go to burn, freeze to death, electrocuted, explode the guards and Reo, except he got escape. And Shiro teleported back at the academy, "Mission complete" she said with a shaky voice. Persona nod at Shiro Neko's report and catch Shiro when she is about to fall on the cold floor… "You have to stay and rest" said the doctor for hundred time already, "but I have to go to class and I'm already healed" answered back the now dressed in hospital gown Mikan. "No, you won't "said Persona that appear in thin air, the doctor jumped, while Persona and Mikan have a staring contest, the doctor is sweating at the intensity of their staring, no one's blinking, then after 10 minutes Mikan sighed and said " fine" at Persona… "Finally, I'm out of the hospital" MIkan said aloud with big smile, 'but why do I have stay for a whole day' thought by Mikan, deep in thought she didn't see the hateful stares and hear the loathed words. But what she heard is about Ruka and Hotaru bring together. But she can't stop feeling that there is something is wrong. (Oh, if only you know)_

_End _

She cried even more, just remembering on what they did hurt her already broken and betrayed heart. 'How could they, jump into conclusions like that, thought the crying tangerine. _Creak, _the sound of the door opening, the tangerine look up and saw her brother, Persona in his normal clothes. He is radiating a dangerous aura that, says don't come near me if you want to live, under the dangerous aura is a sad, worried brother that wants to comfort her one and only love, her sister. 'How could they do that to my imouto-chan?' thought the angry and worried Persona.

He is radiating a dangerous aura that, says don't come near me if you want to live, a normal sight to see when you are with Persona, but this is more intense. He walked closer to Mikan's bed; she looked up and saw his eyes. Red meets brown. She began to cry again, it's the same color as **him**. The DA teacher can't feel anymore, except for the emotions like: worry, mad, and sad, "Mikan" said Persona in a caring tone. He can only be seen, if only she is with her, the one he can only care for, the only one he will ever love. "Yes, Persona-nii?" she asked between sob. He didn't say another word to her, but hug her securely and draw circles to Mikan's back and said comforting words at her. "Persona-nii, how could they do this to me, I accept all the hurtful words they said to me, get shoot by the Baka gun, get, bruised and wounds defending them.", she said between sobs. She repeats the words, again and again; it's like the words that she only knows. She then fell asleep to her brother's lap crying and muttering the words even in her sleep. When the DA teacher felt that she is already asleep, he put her in bed and tucked her in. He look at her face, and touch her face to wipe the tears that, are keep on falling, he looked at her full of love and caring eyes. Before he leave, Persona kiss her forehead and whispered to her "everything's going to be alright, I'll always be there for you.", and a step before closing the door he said "they're going to pay" and close the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters in it. But I'm wishing that I am.

_Flashback_

_He look at her face, and touch her face to wipe the tears that, are keep on falling, he looked at her full of love and caring eyes. Before he leave, Persona kiss her forehead and whispered to her "everything's going to be alright, I'll always be there for you.", and a step before closing the door he said "they're going to pay" and close the door. _

Dream

_ "Get away from me!" said a black-haired girl, while looking her with eyes full of hate. "Get out of our sight, you trash" said a blonde-haired boy coldly… "Good for nothing, worthless trash, go rot in hell" spat by the raven-haired boy, after he said it he slap her hard. The girl is now on the floor, holding her bruised face. The girl is keeping the tears from falling, and silently asks someone for help. But no one is willing to help the girl on the cold floor; instead they mock, say hurtful words and throw things at her. Her body is now covered with bruises and wounds, she physically and mentally exhausted, she is telling them to stop what they are doing, but no one is willing to listen to her pleas… Then suddenly she saw a person in front of her, she look up and saw a boy with blue eyes, he extended his hands and … _

_END_

Mikan woke up out of breath, she touches her chest and feels the fast beat of her heart, and she sighed and touches her face and felt the dried tears in her face. She get out of the bed and went in the bathroom, there she saw her red, puffy eyes in the mirror, and take a bath to soothe her sore and tense body with a warm bath. After cleaning her body and dressing in the Elementary School Uniform, but she won't be going in the classroom, instead in the Headmaster's office. She teleported inside the office, the people inside the room got surprised, except Persona. "Sorry, for coming here without saying anything" said Mikan in monotone. The atmosphere in the room became tense, the people inside the room have mix emotions, some feel sad, worried or angry, or all together. "What can I do for you Mikan?" asked the Headmaster in a sad and loving tone, "I want you to transfer me to AAA." She said in the same tone (she is very close to the higher ups in the academy, so she can talk to them like that). "Is that what you really want Mikan?" asked HSP (High School Principal or her uncle) worried on her rash decision. She didn't say anything, but nod at them. "If that's the case", HSP said to Mikan, "you'll leave first thing in the morning, so pack all the things you want to bring with you" instructed the Headmaster in a calm voice, while folding his hands together, and looking at her worriedly. Again, she just nod to tell them her answer, when she is about to leave Narumi stopped her. "Mikan, do you feel fine?" Asked the concerned Narumi, she didn't answer but look at him without changing her facial expression. She resembled a doll, her eyes are dulled, the only thing you can prove that she is alive is the rise or fall of her chest, without mistaking into a pervert. She stares at the people in the room and said "I'm fine, I just need a rest", "your eyes" start Narumi, but got cut-off by the HSP by saying "if that's the case you should rest". Mikan nod and said "I'll be leaving now", and bow her head as a sign of respect. And teleported back to her room.

At Mikan's Room

Once she went to her room, Mikan go straight away in packing her things, she decide on bringing a big blue luggage, after that she open her walk-in closet, she pick the clothes that she will need, 2 black and white top, 2 black and white shorts, a pair of jeans and jogging pants, 1 silver high heels and white slipper, a black stripped jacket, underwear. She also bring with her a black sunglasses, MP3 player, laptop, and a couple of books, and last but not the least the things that her senpai, Youchi, her uncle the HSP, the teachers and staff, ESP, MSP, and her Persona-nii's gift and a gold heart shape locket that mother gave her when she is only four years old. When she is finished in packing her things, she takes a sleep and fall in another dream. But this time she saw the blue-eyed boy with golden hair.

Back at the headmaster's office

"I know that you're worried at Mikan, Narumi." said Persona in her usual tone, the cold tone. "But you need to restrain in doing a thing." said the Headmaster strictly. "I know that headmaster, but", Narumi said that got cut by the HSP by saying "Mikan needs time for herself," the HSP sighed and resume by saying "she need to find herself after what happen to her and you know it too Narumi". "The HSP is right so don't say anything that is unnecessary" Persona and the Headmaster together. Narumi sighed and thought 'I can't really defeat the three of them' and finally Narumi answered a "yes."

Back at Mikan

After her dream about the blue-eyed boy with golden hair, she asked to know one "who could that be, the only I know that have that look is Ruka-p, no its _Nogi._ She looks at the clock and saw that she still has time andtook a bath to refresh her body…

"I'm going to miss you Mikan" said the wailing Narumi, the people around him is sweating anime style for his behavior, while others are scooting away from him. However Mikan is not affected in his behavior, because she is already used to his actions. She pat the back of Narumi and said to him in a calm voice "please don't cry otousan, I'll miss you too" with a smile. He wipes his tears hug her tight, like it's the lifeline of his life, Mikan hug him back and whispered to him "I'll be back and besides I will write a letter for you, so don't worry otousan" with a caring tone. Narumi break the hug, smile at her and kiss her at the cheeks. Mikan blushed, because of it, her otousan rarely kiss her in the cheeks, and it's mostly in the forehead, nevertheless smile for him, but its small and sad, but still a real smile. Narumi and the people around her can't feel but be sad at what happen to her, still they're happy that she can smile, a smile that can light the darkest life, though smaller, and cannot help but wish for her to be the same again, and let time heal the fears and doubts that have been planted to her. "Sayonara, and thank you for everything" Mikan said in a dull voice, that have a small pride and happiness under it. The HSP grin and said "anything for my favorite niece" while messing the hair of Mikan, whereas the Headmaster said "you're the daughter that I never have, it's the least that I can do for you and the things that you have done me, to us" with a fatherly smile. And Rei (this is what I will call him when he is not wearing his disguise) said "how could I say no to your whining." with a smirk. Mikan grin like before and said "and that's the reason you love me" and jump at Persona to hug him and kiss him in the cheek. Persona blushed at Mikan's action, and he said "stop doing that" but didn't let Mikan go. "Oh, is Rei/Persona embarrassed" the HSP, Mikan, and Narumi cooed/teased at him, "say that again and you will disintegrate" hissed by Rei. "You won't be doing that to me, do you?" asked Mikan with a puppy eye expression, "of course not, but they will" Rei said while hugging Mikan close to his body and gesturing at the HSP and Narumi. The headmaster and the driver sweat drop at their antics, while HSP and Narumi look at Rei dirtly, while muttering curses to him for keeping Mikan away from them. "You're going to be late Mikan." reminded by the Headmaster, "I guess your right HM" Mikan said (this is the call of Mikan to Headmaster, because his name is to long)… she is about to get inside the limousine, but got stop at a shout of her name. She look back and saw Koko out of breath, "Koko, why are here?" asked Narumi. He ignores his sensei's question and asked Mikan "how could you leave me, without telling a goodbye?" between his pants. "I'm sorry, but I will be late if I stay here for a long time." said Mikan in monotone. The eyes of Koko got clouded with moist and without saying any word he hug Mikan with full of love and sadness. She is surprised at the behavior of Koko, he is not the emotional type, and nevertheless she hugged him back. While the Persona, HSP and Narumi are kind of jealous and envious, because he got a hug for the last time, but happy that Mikan has a friend who is willing to support and listen to her. While they are hugging Mikan said "I didn't forgot you, I'm just afraid that you'll be like them" in a sad voice with a faraway look, Koko broke their hug, smile at her and said "I'll never do that to you," whilst touching her face "I'm just sad that you will doubt me". Mikan looked at him guilty; he is always there for her, Hotaru maybe her ex-_best friend _but Koko is the one who is there in her times of her need and fear. 'Can he keep his hands to his body/to my daughter' thought sarcastically by the Death and Pheromone alice user.

"I'm sorry" apologized by Mikan, then form a Nullification alice stone, and turned it into a earring. "I hope this will compensate to my actions, and help your headaches and job (he is a spy in academy, he monitors the thoughts of possible threats in Gakuen)" Mikan said with a smile and wink at him. He blushed and said "thank you, I'll treasure in my life" with a grin. Then he hand her a picture of the two of them together and said with his "goofy smile to mask his feeling "it's the only picture of us together, for you as a sign of our friendship. In the picture they are eating in Bear cabin's, with a peace sign and big smile. She gets the picture and kiss him in the cheek, which make him blushed again and said her goodbye to everyone. Now that's Mikan's gone, the ball of sunshine in their life in the academy, the place is a dull place for them, like the eyes of Mikan, while Rei smile sadistically thinking of the ways to torture the Kuro Neko.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters in it. But I'm wishing that I am.

_Flashback _

_Now that's Mikan's gone, the ball of sunshine in their life in the academy, the place is a dull place for them, like the eyes of Mikan, while Rei smile sadistically thinking of the ways to torture the Kuro Neko._

The trip to the airport is short, while a nice one it helps in sorting the thoughts of Mikan… 'I don't need friends, the only one I need there is myself' this is the last thought of Mikan in going inside the airplane.

"Mikan-sama, you will be with another student, who will be transferee in the AAA" said one of the stewards; Mikan nod and take her sit, next to the aisle (they have a whole section for alice user and staff, and she is well known because she's a price student of the Gakuen). After 5 minutes the steward come back and introduced her to a 4 year old boy, who is named Taki. When the boy is introduced the boy he take a sit beside Mikan and look outside. The boy who is named Taki asked Mikan "why are you here?" (Even though he's only 4 years old, he can speak pretty well). Mikan answered by telling him "I'm going to transfer to the same school too" coldly. "That's not what I meant" the boy said, which Mikan ignore and listen to her MP3, which made the boy irritated.

Back at the academy

"Koko, let's go back to class" said Narumi, "okay" he said with a goofy smile while touching the earring that Mikan gave him… Narumi open the door with Koko, and said to the class in a serious tone "free period, there is a meeting" and leave the noisy room while Koko went to desk and take his seat; they didn't even notice the way Narumi behave. "Where have you been Koko?" Yuu asked, "None of your business" answered by Koko coldly and leave the room fast. "What's his problem?" asked Nonoko to Anna, but Anna just shrugged and said "I don't know".

Back at the Plane

The boy didn't know why but he is very irritated that the girl ignored him, when he is used in being ignored and alone. The feeling of her not paying attention him is an annoying feeling. "Hey witch, I'm the only one allowed to sit here" said the boy, while not looking at her, who got ignore. He said to Mikan again "witch, listen to me, I'm talking to you", although he got ignore again, and there is an invincible vein mark in his head.

Mikan's POV

'The boy is just like Youchi, and act like one' thought Mikan while ignoring his calls (or insults). 'What was his name again, the steward said?' asked Mikan to herself, 'Now I remember its', "Taki" but the last word is said aloud.

End of POV

Taki's POV

'The witch is really irritating person, she is getting on my nerves!' thought Taki angrily. 'What can her voice sounds like' thought Taki, his anger is now gone, but got replace to a curious one. Suddenly I heard my name being said by her. Her voice sound dull, cold and sad, but there is a feeling that I can't shake that I should always be with her and care for her.

End of POV

"What?" asked Taki, and look at Mikan, his full attention is at her. Mikan takes off her earplugs and give him a glance. Taki cannot believe on what he is seeing, she looks like a living doll, her eyes are dull, her expression didn't even change, while Taki is staring at her Mikan told Taki "I just remember your name, that's all" without changing his facial expression. "How come you know my name, but I didn't know yours?" muttered by the irritated Taki, while crossing his hands in his chest. Mikan, who heard his muttering introduced herself "Mikan, Mikan Sakura" After she have introduced herself a silence begin to surround them, no one is willing to talk or ask question to one another. That got broken by the steward who asked "what can I do for you Mikan-sama" to Mikan. "4 ham sandwich and 2 orange juice." she told the steward without looking at her. "Hai, Mikan-sama" said the steward and go to the kitchen to get food, "you're a pig" Taki said to Mikan, which she ignore and sneezed cutely. 'Someone must be talking at me', thought Mikan quietly. "The 2 of the sandwich are for you, because you're hungry" Mikan commented to Taki, he is about to argue but got stopped at his stomach begin to complain. Mikan giggle at him, while he blushed and muttered "traitor stomach", which make Mikan to stiff, at the word traitor, but straighten herself fast, little did she knew, Taki saw it. Before he can ask a question, Mikan beat him and asked him "what is your alice?" It's now Taki's turn to stiff, Mikan who saw his reaction said "never mind, it's not my business" with dull voice again. "I have at least two" whispered Taki to Mikan, which heard it. "May I ask, what it is" Mikan asked Taki quietly, "Nightmare and Water alice, so leave and transfer to another seat, but Mikan didn't move a finger and said in a nonchalant manner "I see". SILENCE. "I thought I told you to leave" said the irritated Taki, "YOU, thought about it" Mikan said emphasizing on the first word. He got more irritated in her words and when he is about to used her Water alice, he stopped at Mkan's words. "Your alice won't work on me", shocked at what she said, so obey what she said and stayed quiet.

Back at the Gakuen Academy

A day has passed, about the break-up of Mikan and Natsume and, the transferring of Mikan, though no one know on it. For the students of Gakuen Alice it's a normal day for them, a day where they will go to their class to learn or create chaos to their class. The rumors are still there, the break-up of Mikan and Natsume and the two-timing of the first said person. Some are happy at the news; some are sad, disappointed and angry. At the former class of Mikan, the 2-B are noisy as ever, not even feeling guilty or shame on what they have done to Mikan. Some students in the same class are using their alice, while others are chatting to their seatmate or friends. While the gang, ex-gang of Mikan are doing their stuff, without feeling responsible on the things that they have said and done to her. Anna and Nonoko are talking on what they will do, Hotaru inventing something to gain money again, Yuu and Mochu talking about something(because I don't really care for them), Ruka petting his rabbit, and Natsume reading his manga without a care to the world. Then Mochu asked Yuu "have you seen Koko?" Yuu is about to answer but got stop at a loud **BANG **of the door being open**. **It's Koko with a deadly and scary aura surrounding him, like Persona and walk in front of the gang. 'What's his problem, this better be good, or I will shoot him my Baka gun, Koko is scary, what happen to him…' Are the thoughts of the gang. "Why didn't you ask her first, how could you do that to her" asked Koko with a sorrowful and angry expression, "what are you talking about, what do you mean?" asked Nonoko and Anna together. "Don't play dumb" spat Koko angrily, "are you talking about Sakura?" answered by Yuu, "Bingo, give him a price" said Koko sarcastically. "We just did what she deserves" Sumire said, while looking at her Natsume-sama trying to get his attention since the two-timing good for nothing nullifier is now gone. Koko is clenching at what Sumire has just told him, his fist are clench hard that it's turning white while controlling his emotions he spat at them "You call yourselves friend of her, but you're the ones who doesn't deserve to be called one" with a last glance he take his seat. The whole class, except Natsume (he is not listening, since he thinks that it is pointless) thinks on what they have done to Mikan. The classroom who is full of chaos before are now quiet, some are now felling guilty on what they have done, some are in denial and thinks that it is Mikan's fault and not them. After a couple of minute our dear fire-caster, who is reading his manga, look up to see why it is quiet and it is very disturbing since no one is talking or making something, the place look dull and like its light have gone. And saw a very unsettling seen the goofy and joker Koko is giving a deadly aura, somewhat familiar with Persona's aura and students staring into space or Imai touching her stuff but not really working on something. Then Narumi-sensei walks inside the classroom (he can walk just a normal person not just twirl or prance), in normal clothes (who knew that he have normal clothes). "Class I have an announcement" in a serious tone, that break the trance state of the students in the class. While looking at him, students can see different emotions in his eyes: fury, sadness, worried and mostly the most recognizable is fear.

Natsume's POV

'Wow, what happen on the class, it looks like someone died' thought Natsume, then Narumi walks in the class 'what heck happen to Narumi!' shocked at Narumi. 'There is no Ohayo my cute students and another shocking thing he wears normal clothes, **normal!' **thought by the surprised, no shocked Natsume. End

"Class I have an announcement, Mikan" began Narumi that got cut off at someone saying angrily "don't say that good for nothing name!" who is surprisingly the ever gentle Yuu, Narumi glare at him even Koko. Then Koko spat to him "you are the ones who is good for nothing", "and why is that Koko?" asked by Anna, "it's because of what you did to her!" Koko said angrily at them. "It should be the other way around Koko" answered by Nonoko, this time Koko didn't answer but glare at her and keep quiet. "Anyway my announcement is that, Mikan transferred to Alice Academy America.", Narumi finally told the class without getting interrupted. "So, it's true, she really cheat." Said one Natsume's fan girl, "yeah, why would she transfer if it's not true" answered by another fan girl. Narumi who had enough of their accusations ordered them to take back all the things that they have said to her. "Why would we?" asked a brave student, 'is Mikan really worth nothing for them?' thought by Narumi and Koko, disappointed, sad and angry at the students in the class. Narumi is clenching his fist so hard it turning white fast, and blood are dripping in the floor. "It's because you know nothing at her!" he said furiously at them, "but we know something sensei, she is a two-timing, good for nothing thing" said Sumire arrogantly. Koko who can't take anymore their accusations, punch the desk hard, it now had a huge fist mark on it. "She is not two-timing at him" he said angrily, while pointing at Natsume. "Why are you concern about her?" asked by Mochu, "it's because I'm her friend" said by Koko, "are you sure or maybe your two are together two, by the way you are defending her" said by Yuu. "I'm trying to prove to you that I'm a true friend of her" said Koko defensively. "Then if you are a true friend of her, can you tell us why she is with Ben and hugging him?" asked Natsume coldly. "It's because they have to talk on something" said Koko vaguely while defending Mikan, "yeah, and it's about their relationship." Anna said to him. Narumi who is listening to their arguments and accusations has enough; he shouted "**STOP**!" he is really mad which is an understatement of the year, at their accusations at his daughter. They have stopped talking asked them "Have you even asked Mikan?" no one answered at his question, "have you given her a chance to at least say something, explain , or defend herself" continued by Narumi angrily, again no one dared to answer, now some students look at the floor, desk, feet like it's the most interesting thing. They're actions prove on what they have done to her why Mikan wants to leave the place she call home and that said words that make them disappointed, sad and angry at themselves

"How could you say those hurtful words at her, without asking her first" shouted Narumi, which can be heard in the whole Elementary Building

"She defends you, help you and care for you and this is the thanks that you will gave her" shouted Koko, like Narumi's shout it can be heard in the whole Elementary Building, the students in the class feels very guilty, mostly Hotaru, the ex-best friend and Natsume, her ex-boyfriend.

Then, Jinno-sensei walks in the class. And saw Koko and Narumi. But he can't blame them, even him is angry at what they did at her. They jump into conclusions without even asking her first. "Narumi, Koko come with me." Jinno-sensei ordered him, they followed him without saying any word, but before the 2 leave (Koko and Narumi) look at the class angrily and Jinno-sensei said "You have 3 walks of detention and no one is excepted," while eying Natsume "and be a No-star for a month". And walks out of the room Koko and Narumi following.

After Jinno-sensei, Koko and Narumi walks out of the room, the students accepted the wrong things that they have done to Mikan, some burst into tears ' they should have first', 'what friends are we', 'how could we do that to her, 'Koko and Narumi-sensei are right' are some of the thoughts of the student in 2-B. The gang cannot believe it, they've lost Mikan, 'they should have asked Mikan first or listen to her, Koko's right they should be not called friends of her, they don't deserve her' are the thought of the gang. And the scenes on what they have done are kept on repeating on their head and the words of Koko and Narumi-sensei. While Natsume left the room and goes to the Sakura Tree and Hotaru went to her lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters in it. But I'm wishing that I am.

_Flashback_

_The gang cannot believe it, they've lost Mikan, 'they should have asked Mikan first or listen to her, Koko's right they should be not called friends of her, they don't deserve her' are the thought of the gang. And the scenes on what they have done are kept on repeating on their head and the words of Koko and Narumi-sensei. While Natsume left the room and goes to the Sakura Tree and Hotaru went to her lab._

Sakura Tree

The sakura tree are blooming beautifully, the pink petals of it dances with the wind. Disturbed by a fire-caster's anguish, Natsume punched the trunk of the tree over and over again to let his frustration out, his fist are full of bruised and blood. Then he slump at the cool grass, and silently cries. 'Why did I not listen to you, how could I do it to you!' he thought angrily and punch the ground underneath. "Will you give me another chance to prove myself?" asked Natsume, but no one answered, instead Persona appeared, "Kuro Neko you have a mission." Persona said to him. Natsume heard it, but didn't respond but looked down to hide his emotions at Persona. Persona stepped closer at Natsume, then Natsume said coldly "what do you want, you already told me what you want, leave already". Persona didn't respond, instead grab Natsume's collar, he struggling to breath, trying to loosen the hold of Persona, but his hold is really tight. "You should be happy on what you have done." whispered Persona in Natsume's ear, "what are you talking about?" asked Natsume while gasping for air, little by little air are escaping in his lungs. "I know that you are smarter than that Kuro Neko." Commented by Persona, his hold are keep on blocking the air in his lungs "but since I'm feeling nice, I'll tell you, it's about your _precious_ tangerine" Persona continued, while he sarcastically said the word precious and keep on chocking him.

Natsume didn't seem to notice, but keep on trying to get free on the hold of the Persona, "what no answer, or you didn't care for her, because you don't love her and use her in personal gain" Persona said in not interested tone, but betrayed with his actions, his hold on him keeps on being tighter and tighter. Natsume can't answer, and struggle to breath air, Persona loose his hold a little to let him breathe. And begin to taunt him again by saying "you really lose her bad, maybe that's the reason why she will and won't love you" at that Natsume use his Fire alice to burn Persona but didn't happen. But he let Natsume go Natsume is now on the floor and catch his breath really fast. "It seems I hit a nerve." Persona said with delight, Natsume glare at him and said "you do not know anything Persona" coldly still trying to catch his lost air, "oh! But I know a lot of things you don't know" he said mysteriously and continued "be happy on what you have done, you deserve things on what will happen in the future" he said back in his usual tone. Before he leave he lastly said to Natsume "you have training 3 hours before the mission and don't fail it" and before leaving he gave him a last parting gift, Persona punch Natsume straight on the solar plexus and a last dead glare, and vanished in thin air. Natsume is left dumbfounded, Persona is different; it's true that he likes to taunt and insult people, but still the intensity of it is much greater.

At Hotaru's Lab

The lab is in a mess, everything are disarrange, broken glasses and invention on the floor and at the middle of it is Hotaru Imai, the ex-best friend of Mikan, a student of 2-B, and well known as the Ice Queen and blackmailer of the academy. She weeps at loosing Mikan, she didn't give her best friend a chance to talk, instead she pushed her, and Mikan always have reason most of the time and laugh at the though. Yes, Mikan is her best friend but not anymore, because of what they, she have done. Ironically, if it's her she should ask even defend her even if she didn't the least of a clue. But she is different from her, she jump on conclusions base on what she see and the result of it is losing her best friend, a friend that always with her, the only person who will love, care and smile with her with her full her without asking in return except to acknowledge and love her in return. Hotaru look at the table and saw a doll, it's a Mikan doll, a gift of her as a sign of their friendship. She picked it up and hug her with all the strength that she jump, hugging it like the Mikan she once friend with, telling by the simple hug that please forgive me, give me a chance and please come back. While hugging the doll a letter fall from it, she never saw it before, maybe for the reason that she didn't really care for the doll and take it for granted. How the quotation is true "you'll never know what hit you when it is gone" (or something the like)

_Inside the letter _

_Dear Hotaru,_

_I hope that you will take care of this doll, like you take care of me. I'm so happy to be your best friend. Even people will say bad things at you; I'll always be there for you, because I care for you a lot. Love lots_

_Your baka and Best friend, _

_Mikan, Sakura _

Hotaru burst into tears and hug the doll tighter than before. A lost child that is what Hotaru is now, she doesn't want to admit it but Koko is right, he is more of a friend that they should be. Then the robot, which looks like Mikan, known as Amanatsu, came closer to her and asked. "Hotaru-sama, why are you crying, is there something wrong?" Hotaru didn't answer, but looked at her. They have the same faces he mused, except she can't stand her face, they are alike, too alike. So, she shut down Amanatsu, in thinking that by doing so it can erase the pain she is holding. She went to her bed in her laboratory and fall asleep, while clutching the doll Mikan gave her.

Back at Narumi and Koko at the ESP's office

The elementary school principal is looking at Narumi and Koko contemptuously, but they seemed to be unnerved at it. He looks like a boy in his teenager years, suited in coat. Then the principal said or lectured "I know that you're angry on what happen, all of us, but you need to control your emotions" said by ESP and continued "what is unacceptable you're a teacher at the academy and you know it." Strictly. "I'm sorry ESP." apologize by Narumi, the ESP sighed, Mikan just leave yesterday and it's already causing trouble. "I'll not do it again." said by Narumi with a sheepish smile, "I doubt about it." Muttered by the ESP and then said "you won't get a punishment, but this will be your first and last warning, Narumi smiled and said "arigatou gozaimasu". The ESP waved his hand as a sign of dismissal, and turned at Koko who is listening at the two and amused at them. "Now you have to promise me to NEVER tell anyone the relationship between Ben and Mikan" said the not so amused principal strictly. "Hai, principal", with a salute and goofy smile. "Very well you can leave" said the principal, the said tiredly. When the two troublesome duos left the room and left ESP in his thoughts. 'I hope that you will be yourself at least when you get back here Mikan' thought ESP wearily, and somewhere the tangerine sneezed.


End file.
